Two Worlds Clash
by Di.M.H
Summary: A night fighting a hollow turns an adventure. Rukia meets Sam Archer a girl that is half-vampire and half-human. Sam needs Rukia help find her older brother and friend. when an evil wizard targets Ichigo; Sam and Rukia must team-up to save him. can they save him and can Sam return to her world or be trapped forever? read to find out.


_Two Worlds Clash_

**Di.M.H: "Here it is, I hop you guys like it, R&R,"**

Clash 1, enter another world

Sam Archer jumped back as the enemy launched at her .

"Get back here girl," the goblin roared.

"Why so you can kill me?" she teased, "fat chance."

The goblin swung his arm toward her.

"Tell me where my brother and Jackal are," she roared, "and your partner."

"Why would I tell you that," the goblin growled.

A white light wrapped around the goblin's body.

"Huh?" said Sam.

"Sam," said a voice.

Sam turned to see her wizard friend Lappy running toward her.

"Lappy," she said.

Lappy got to her side.

"His partner opened a portal to another," he said.

"Did Joseph and Jackal end going through it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," said Lappy, "Jimmy saw this but he couldn't stop it."

"Where did they go?' she asked.

"I'm not sure but I could send you there to get them back."

Sam turned to the goblin.

"I'll take care of him," said Lappy, "You got to get our brothers out."

"Why not you?" Sam asked.

"You have the physical strength for it," Lappy replied.

He held up his hand and a green portal opened.

"Go, save your older brother and mine."

Sam nodded and jumped through the portal.

"You're not getting away," the goblin roared.

A brown wolf leapt on top of him and began to rip him apart.

"Jessie," said Sam before the portal closed behind her.

Sam looked ahead and rode the portal to the end.

As she came to an opening she could see a dark sky and clouds.

_That's weird, _she thought.

_I just in the forest and it was daylight but its nighttime._

She came out and realized that she was in the air.

"Oh crap," she cried before falling to the ground.

She pulled out an arrow from her bag on her back.

She swung her arm out using the arrow to grab hold of a side of a roof.

She pulled herself up.

"That was close," she said.

She felt her throat get dry.

"Crap," she said, "I need blood."

She heard a loud powerful roar.

"Demon?" she said turning toward the direction where she heard it.

She jumped onto the nearest roof and ran toward the noise.

The hollow was tough.

Rukia fell to the ground.

The hollow opened its mouth.

A figure kicked the hollow on the side of its head.

Rukia's eyes widened.

The figure stood there.

The moonlight revealed a girl with short dark hair and yellow eyes.

She stared at the hollow.

The hollow stood up and turned to the girl.

"You're a weird looking demon," said the girl.

The hollow roared before charging.

"Look out!" Rukia shouted.

The girl pulled out a bow and arrow.

She pulled back the straight back and placed the arrow against the bow.

She aimed for the hollow's skull.

Rukia watched as the arrow fired into the air.

The hollow cried out as the arrow pierced its eyes socket.

The hollow disappeared as the arrow began to glow.

The girl fell to her knees.

Rukia got up and walked toward her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The girl looked up at her.

Rukia's body froze as the girl's eyes looked at her with hungry.

The girl grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down toward her.

"What are you doing," Rukia asked.

The girl opened her mouth, revealing sharp pointed canines.

Rukia couldn't move like she was in a daze.

The girl titled her head to the side and bit down onto her neck.

Rukia's eyes widened as the girl drank her blood.

The girl pulled away from her neck.

Rukia fell to the ground but the girl caught her.

Her vision got bury as she tried to stand.

Her world went black; the only she felt was someone holding her in their arms.

Rukia woke up in a cave with a bandage over her wound.

"Sorry about that," said a voice.

Rukia sat up to see the girl sitting on the other side of a fire that she had made.

"Who are you?' Rukia asked.

"Sam Archer," the girl answered, "Who are you, a hunter or a witch?"

Rukia stared at her.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki and no, I'm a Soul Reaper," she said.

"Soul Reaper, huh?' said Sam, "that means you're a spirit, right?"

Rukia saw the arrows that the girl used to defeat the hollow.

"What are you?' she asked, "You can see me and you're not a Quincy."

"A what?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind," said Rukia.

"I'm a vampire," said Sam.

Rukia stared at her.

"Well, half-vampire," Sam added, "mom's human."

"I never heard of that," said Rukia.

"Not surprised," Sam replied, "I came here from my world to find my older brother and friend."

Rukia stared into the fire.

"Why would they be here," she asked.

"Fighting an enemy that opened a portal to here," Sam explained, "my wizard friend Lappy sent me here."

"Anyway," said Sam as she stood up.

"Sorry about drinking your blood. I needed it but I have to find them."

She started to walk away.

"Do you need help?" Rukia asked.

Sam froze and turned to her.

"You save me from that hollow, it's the least I can do," she said, "You don't you're way around here, right?"

Sam thought about it.

"You want to help me?' she said.

Rukia stood up slowly.

"Of course, I have an older brother myself," she said staring at her.

"I would be looking for him too if he was missing."

Sam smiled.

"Thanks Rukia," she said.

Rukia grabbed her zanpaku-to.

"Where should we start looking?" Sam asked.

"First I need my gigai," said Rukia.

"A gig-what?" said Sam.

Rukia smiled.

"It's a temporally body for Soul Reaper when we have to rest our powers or we'll be here in the world of the living for a while."

"So, this is the world of the living, huh?" said Sam putting her hands back her head.

"Yeah," said Rukia.

"Okay, so where is it?' Sam asked.

"Lady Rukia," a voice called out.

Sam looked to see a girl that looked like Rukia.

"Huh?' she said.

"That's Chappy, a soul candy that takes over my gigai when I'm fighting monsters like you defeated," Rukia replied.

Chappy stopped and stared at Sam.

"Who she?" she asked.

"Never mind that," said Rukia, "Thanks for finding me."

She stepped forward and entered the body.

"That's cool," said Sam.

"Really?" said Rukia, "I take it this is your first time meeting a Soul Reaper."

"Well, I have met death in my world," said Sam.

Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"He's a skeleton," said Sam in a creepy tone.

Rukia nearly fell back.

"Don't do that," she said.

Sam laughed.

Wondering the streets of Karakura town as Rukia called it wasn't getting anywhere in Sam's mind.

"Big brother, Jackal," she called but no answer.

Sam tried another approach.

"Hey lord Star answer me," she howled.

"People are trying to sleep Sam," said Rukia holding her ears.

"Damn it, I that would work," she said.

Sam sat on a bench.

"Damn it all," she said, "I thought they would be here."

Rukia sat beside her.

"I'll sure we'll find them.

Then Rukia thought of something.

"Have you thought of where you are going to stay while we look for them?' she asked.

"No," said Sam, "maybe the forest."

"Why?" Rukia asked.

"I grew up in the forest," Sam explained, "I feel at home there."

Rukia leaned back in her seat.

"You could stay with me," she said, "the family I'm staying with are very nice and I have friend that could help us look."

Sam smile.

"No thanks," said Sam, "I'll stay in a cave or something."

Rukia stood up and glared at her.

"You can't just hide in the woods," she said.

"I can take care of myself," said Sam, "I'm not a baby."

Rukia stared her down.

Sam stared laughing.

"You look like a werewolf trying to get me to submit," she said.

Rukia raised an eyebrow which made Sam even more.

Kurosaki clinic was small but then again it was a clinic.

Rukia walked around the side of the clinic.

"You coming?' she asked.

Sam followed her.

Rukia opened the door and stepped inside.

Sam hesitated for a moment before stepping inside.

"ICHIGOOOO!" a voice shouted.

A boy cried out as the voice came down.

"They're at it again,' Rukia groaned.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Stop it you two," said another voice.

"Leave them alone Yuzu, more for me," said a voice third.

"I thought you that they were nice," said Sam turning to Rukia.

"They are,' said Rukia, "it's typical."

"Rukia you're back," said a voice from the top of the stairs.

Sam stood up and saw a stuff animal standing there.

The creature ran toward Rukia.

Rukia stomped on him.

"Hi Kon," she said.

"Is he a demon?' Sam asked.

"He's kind of like Chappy," Rukia replied.

"Oh," said Sam.

Kon glared up at Sam.

"Who the kid," he said.

Sam dogged her claws into him.

"I happen to be 1304 years old," she said pulling out his stuffing.

Kon cried out in pain.

Rukia pulled Sam off him.

"You do look like a thirteen year old," she said.

"Hey you look seventeen," said Sam.

They laughed.

"Rukia welcome home," said a voice.

Sam turned to see a girl walking toward.

"Hello Yuzu," said Rukia.

Yuzu stared at Sam.

"Hello, I'm Yuzu Kurosaki," she said.

"Sam Archer," said Sam smiling.

"Sam needs a place to stay for a while," said Rukia, "can talk with your father?"

Yuzu nodded.

"Dad, can you come here?' she called.

Isshin Kurosaki danced into the room with his son behind him.

Sam stared at the orange haired boy.

"Kurosaki-san," said Rukia, "This is Sam, she needs a place to stay. I was wondering if she could stay here."

Isshin stared at Sam.

"Of course," he said.

"That was easy," said Sam turning to Rukia.

"He's a sucker for girls, especially one that looks so young."

Sam flinched.

Rukia laughed.

The boy walked toward Rukia.

"Where did you find her?' he asked.

"Who's the carrot-top?' Sam asked.

The boy glared at her.

"Hey you little," he said.

"What's the matter spiky head?' Sam asked, "did I hit a nerve?"

The boy swung a fist at her.

Sam caught it and threw him to the floor.

"You're easy," she said.

"Ichigo, Sam, cut it out," Rukia groaned.

She turned to Ichigo.

"She saved my life," she said.

Ichigo looked at her.

"You mean that hollow, you said you could handle on your own," he said, "I knew I should've gone with you."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Sam asked.

Rukia blushed, Ichigo freaked out.

"Where did you get that idea Sam?" Rukia asked.

"The fact that he was worried about you," she said.

"Ichigo is a friend," Rukia said trying fight the blush.

"Could have fooled me," she said.

Clash 2, something in common

Sam laid on the roof looking at the stars.

"You like heights too, huh?' said Rukia as she walked toward her.

"Hey Rukia," she said.

Rukia sat beside her.

"I heard you call out lord Star," she said.

"Yeah, my brother is born into the Archer and Star clan," Sam explained, "he took over the leader of the Star clan when his mother died."

Rukia stared at her.

"I see," she said, "we have something in common."

Sam looked at her.

"My brother is the head of the Kuchiki clan."

"Oh yeah?' said Sam, "well before my clan was destroyed my grandfather the clan leader."

"I see," she said, "Then would have been an heir."

"Yep," said Sam, "hey have you been trying out do your brother?'

"No," said Rukia.

"So, just me then," said Sam.

They laughed.

"But a friend of mine is trying to surpass my brother," Rukia added.

"I'll take it," Sam said making Rukia laugh.

The two talked about their brothers and their lives.

Their laughter carried onto the night sky.

Sam had spelt on the roof.

Rukia and Sam started looking around town.

Sam had made Rukia promise not to involve Ichigo in the search.

The two searched the park, the hospital, the arcade and finally they came to the warehouse distinct.

"This has to be the place," Sam said.

Rukia looked around.

Dark energy wrapped around Rukia's waist and slammed her into a wall.

"RUKIA!" Sam cried out.

A dark giant snake appeared and headed toward Sam.

She jumped out of the way.

The snake disappeared beyond a wall.

"You should keep your nose out of my business, Sam Archer," said a voice.

A man with long dark hair appeared, dressed in a red robe.

"Cliff," said Sam.

"You remembered my name," he said, "I'm honored."

"Let Rukia go," Sam barked.

The man turned to Rukia.

"Your new friend, I see," he said.

The dark energy began to squeeze Rukia.

"Stop it!"

Sam tackled him to the ground, causing the dark energy to disappear.

Rukia fell to the ground.

Rukia stood up.

"Rukia go," said Sam, "I can take him."

Cliff kicked her off him.

"You'll take care of me?' he said.

Rukia swung her foot before.

Her foot connected with his side causing to go flying back to the side.

Sam got to her feet.

"You okay?' Rukia asked.

"Yeah," said Sam, "you?"

"I think my ribs are bused but other than that, I'm fine."

Cliff came out from the hole in the wall.

"You will pay for that," he said.

He held up his hand and dark energy appeared.

Sam pushed Rukia aside before to the other side.

The dark energy grabbed Sam's foot and slammed her onto the pavement.

"Sam!" Rukia cried out.

Cliff walked toward her.

"You're next girl," he said.

Rukia used kiddo.

Cliff flew flying back into a wall.

Cliff slowly got up to his feet.

"Now you pissed me off," he said.

A shadow slashed into him.

Rukia stood there shielding her eyes as smoke raise.

When the smoke cleared she saw Sam standing there.

Rukia stared at her left eye; it was green instead of yellow.

Her skin was peeling revealing gray skin.

Sam held back her head and roared.

She took off toward Cliff knocking him inside one of the warehouses.

Rukia ran inside behind them.

Sam stood over Cliff's body.

Her other eye turned green.

She was bent over him.

"Sam, stop," Rukia called out.

Then yellow chain-like wrapped around Sam's body.

"Rukia," a voice called.

Renji landed beside her.

Hitsygaya, Uktake, Son-Fon, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Zaraki, Rangiku and Byakuya appeared surrounding Sam.

"Why are you here?' Rukia asked.

"We noticed something coming in from the atmosphere," Hitsygaya explained.

Byakuya walked toward Sam.

"Who are you," he said.

Sam glared at him with blood-thirsty eyes.

"Nii-sama wait," Rukia cried but Renji grabbed her shoulder.

Sam leaned forward.

"We'll take them both into custody," said Hitsygaya.

The chains fell to the floor and Sam disappeared.

They looked around.

Byakuya went flying back hitting the wall.

"Captain!" Renji cried out.

Sam appeared with her skin peeling revealing more gray skin.

Zaraki went at her.

Sam slammed into his gut pushing him into a wall.

Byakuya appeared behind her.

Sam turned around and kicked him away.

Son-Fon and Hitsygaya went for her sides.

Sam vanished and reappeared slammed down on top of them.

"Sam stop!" Rukia called out.

Sam stopped and turned toward her.

"Rukia," she breathed.

She let out a roar as the gray peeled away.

Her eyes turned back to yellow.

She fell to the floor.

Rukia got out of Renji's grasp and ran to her side.

"Sam," she said.

Sam rolled over on her back.

"What was that?" Rukia asked.

"I'm cursed," said Sam, "I have an EI curse which is a course you inhered when you kill the former victim."

She closed her eyes.

Renji grabbed Rukia's arm and pulled her away.

"The man got away," said Ikkaku looking around for Cliff.

"We still have the girl," said Yumichika.

Sam was locked away in a cell.

"Where are we?" she said.

"You're in the Soul Society," said Renji.

"What?' said Sam.

"You're here for questioning."

"Where's Rukia," said Sam.

"She's fine, she's with her Captain."

"I don't know who you are but Rukia is fighting for your freedom, which means you can't be that bad," said Renji, "but you attacked my Captain and the others; right now you're a threat."

"Don't be stupid, "Sam barked, "Cliff is the threat."

Renji stared at her.

"It's funny," he said, "but when I look into your eyes; it like looking into Ichigo's."

"Huh?"

Sam heard footsteps enter the prison.

"Captain Kuchiki," said Renji.

Byakuya looked at Sam.

"Renji, bring out the prisoner," he said, "it's to start questioning."

"Yes sir."

Renji unlocked the door.

"Come on kid," he said pulling her out by the arm.

They took her to where the other Captains were waiting.

"Welcome Sam Archer," said the Head Captain, "Rukia Kuchiki told us who you are and why you're here. She even told us that you aren't human."

"That's right, I'm not and yet I'm," said Sam, "I'm half-human and vampire. I was born into the Archer clan and one of the survivors."

The Head Captain stared at her.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"You just said that Rukia told you," she replied.

"You're smart," he said, "but I want to hear from you."

"I'm looking for a friend and my older brother," she said.

"I see, what of the man, you and Kuchiki were fighting?"

"He's the reason why they're here," said Sam, "he opened the portal and they went after them. A friend of mine opened the other one so I can find them."

"You've done this before?'

"Yeah, with the seven vampire clans; that's the government of the vampire world where I'm from."

The door opened and two guards came into the room.

"Sorry for interrupting but there are two intruders heading this way."

A blue portal appeared behind Sam.

Her eyes widened.

A hand touched her shoulder.

She turned to see a boy with dark hair and glasses.

"Hey Sam," he said.

"Jackal," she said.

He pulled her through the portal.

The portal closed behind her.

"Find them," the Head Captain ordered.

The captains ran out the room and started searching for them.

Rukia sat in her room worrying about Sam.

She wondered if they were going to hurt her.

She held her head.

If only Ichigo was here.

He would decide to help Sam out but Rukia wouldn't dare go against her suppsiors.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to be the Soul Reaper that was helping my little sister?' said a voice.

Rukia looked up to see a figure standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?' she said.

A boy with short brown hair and yellow eyes stood there.

He was so handsome that he made Ichigo look average.

"I'm Joseph Archer-Star," he said, "and I'm Sam Archer's older brother."

Clash 3, a sibling reunion

Jackal and Sam appeared onto of Sokokau hill.

"That was close," said Jackal.

"What the hell Jackal," said Sam, "give me a little bit of a warning next time!"

"You haven't change," said Jackal, "still yelling at people."

Sam glared at him.

"Why did you even grab me?!" she shouted, "now they'll think I planned to escape and will hunt me down!"

"Quite your foolish bulb," said a voice.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and slammed her down to the ground.

Joseph stood over her with Rukia at his side.

"Big brother," she said.

"You still are a fool, Sam," said Joseph.

Sam growled.

"Hey is that anyway to thank your own sister after she's gone all this way to save you?!"

Rukia stood beside Jackal.

"Are they always like that?' she asked.

"Pretty much," said Jackal.

Sam sat up.

"Rukia," she said, "you okay?"

"I'm fine," Rukia replied, "my scolded me but I'm fine."

"Yeah I met him," said Sam, "He's a hard ass."

Rukia giggled.

"What?"

"You sound like Ichigo."

"Hey don't put with that carrot-top!"

Joseph titled her chin up and slashed his forehead against hers.

"OWWW!"

"What was that for?!"

"We don't have time for this," said Joseph, "we have to Cliff and make him open a portal to back home."

Sam was rubbing her forehead.

"Oh yeah, what happened to him?" she asked turning to Rukia.

"He got away," said Rukia.

"Agh!" she groaned.

"By the way Sam, how did you get here?" Jackal asked her.

"Hn? Oh yeah Lappy opened a portal."

"What?! My brother?!"

Joseph placed his arms on Sam's head like he was leaning on a table.

"We need to know what Cliff is planning and stop it."

"Get off my head!"

Rukia thought for a moment.

"He didn't say anything to you when you came here?" she asked.

"No," said Jackal.

"More likely, he missed up a spell," said Joseph, "when we went at him."

"Off the head!"

Joseph ignored her.

"He'll need a strong power source to get back home," he said.

"Or a strong person," said Jackal looking down at Sam.

"Hn?"

"Maybe one of the captains," said Rukia, "they are strong."

"Could be but…."

Joseph turned to Jackal.

"You said that you felt a strong powerful source when we got here, right?'

"Yeah, it came from a boy with orange hair," said Jackal, "his power could work but that would he would die in the process."

"What?!" Rukia cried.

Jackal and Joseph looked at her.

"I know who you are talking about," she said, "He's a subtitle Soul Reaper and a friend of mine."

"We should go then to find him," said Jackal.

Joseph nodded.

Sam stood up.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go back."

Rukia smiled at her.

"Thank you Sam," she said.

Sam knew important Ichigo was to Rukia.

Ichigo walked home from school.

_I wonder where Rukia and that girl went off to, _he thought.

He stopped and turned.,

Cliff was sitting on a bench recovering from his injuries.

"Hey," said Ichigo, "you okay there? do you need help?"

He reached for him but his body froze.

_What the hell?!_

Cliff looked up at him.

"You'll do," he said,

He grabbed Ichigo's wrist.

Ichigo fell to his knees.

_Why am I feeling so weak? _

Cliff stood up enjoying the feel he got from Ichigo's power.

"You are strong," he said.

White energy shot out from above causing Cliff to let go.

Sam stood there with long dark hair, sky blue eyes.

She was wearing a suit with a white cape.

"Ichigo," said Rukia running to his side.

Joseph and Jackal appeared on either side of Sam.

"Jackal check the boy," said Joseph.

Jackal got to Rukia's side.

"How is he?" he asked.

"He's weak," said Rukia.

Ichigo looked up through his bury eyes.

"Rukia?" he managed to say.

"Sh," she said, "rest Ichigo."

Rukia and Jackal set him onto the bench.

"You," said Cliff staring at Sam.

"Must you always get in the way?"

Sam held up her hand toward Ichigo.

White energy surrounded him.

"What's going on?' said Rukia.

"Sam is restoring the energy that he lost," said Jackal.

"Ichigo," said Rukia.

Sam then turned to Cliff.

"Brother, guard him," she said to Joseph.

"Right," he said.

Cliff held up his hand and dark energy appeared.

"You brat," he said, "I'll get rid of you and your friends, then I'll go back and take out my world!"

Sam held up her hand and white energy appeared around her palm.

The two energies clashed.

Rukia closed her eyes as the wind blew faster due to the clash.

She opened her eyes and saw Ichigo standing up in his Soul Reaper form.

"Ichigo," she said.

He looked down at his hand.

He took off and appeared at Sam's side.

"What did you do to him?" said Cliff.

"Gave him some of my energy," said Sam, "he's responding to my power and he will do what I tell him to do."

"Ichigo, Sam," said Rukia.

"This will wear off, don't worry Rukia," said Sam, "you'll have him back soon enough."

Ichigo went at Cliff and pierced his stomach.

Sam came in and made a white energy-like sword around her palm.

"Luna Moon Slash!" she roared.

Cliff couldn't because Ichigo held him still with his zanpaku-to in his gut.

Sam's arm pierced through his chest holding his heart in her hand.

Ichigo pulled away and stopped beside Rukia.

He collapsed to the ground.

"ICHIGO!"

Rukia got down onto her knees and held his head.

Cliff stared into Sam's eyes.

"You bitch," he barked.

He held up a finger at her face between her eyes.

Dark energy surrounded around his fingertip.

Sam pulled her arm back taking his heart with her.

She jumped back as the dark energy grew bigger.

"Are sure that you would want to do that," Cliff pointed.

Sam turned to see that the energy was heading for Rukia and Ichigo.

"RUKIA!" she cried out.

Rukia looked up but it was too late.

Rukia opened her eyes and saw Byakuya blocking the energy with his blade.

"Nii-sama," she said.

The captains appeared around her.

Cliff fell back blood following behind him.

Sam stopped and looked down at the heart she had in her hand.

A blade tip pointed up to her throat.

Hitsygaya held the sword.

"We aren't finished here," he said.

"I know," she said, "as long as my friends is safe that's fine with me."

The white outfit and cape vanished.

Her hair began shorter again and her eyes were yellow now.

"You put your sword down captain," she said, "I'll with you quietly."

Hitsygaya lowered his sword.

"You are wise," he said.

He looked over at Ichigo who was still in Rukia's arms.

_She gave him strength to protect Rukia, _he thought.

He looked back at Sam.

"You're free to go," he said.

"Captain?!"

Rangiku had appeared at his side.

"This girl is a lot like Ichigo _K_urosaki," he said, "she even has the look in her eyes."

Rangiku glanced at Sam.

_The captain's right, this girl special, _she thought.

The Head Captain appeared.

"Let the kid and her friends," he said, "if she's willing to fight on the behalf of our strongest fighter then she's alright."

"Ichigo is our savior," he explained, "we owe a lot to him and now a lot you as well since you saved him."

"No, you don't," said Sam.

"Huh?"

"I wasn't just fighting to protect him," said Sam looking at the heart in her palm.

"I did it to repay a debt to my new friend for helping find my brother and friend."

"I see," said the Head Captain, "Sam Archer, was it?"

"We will remember your name for years to come."

Joseph wrapped an arm around her.

Jackal walked toward them.

"I can use the heart to get us home," he said.

Sam handled him the heart.

"You might want to say goodbye to your new friend Sam," said Joseph whispering into her ear.

"You may never see her again."

Sam nodded.

Rukia glanced up at her.

Sam walked toward her.

"This is goodbye," she said holding her hand out.

Clash 4, goodbye for now

Ichigo was leaning on Renji for support.

They watched as Rukia and Sam were saying goodbye.

"I guess you're going home now," said Rukia.

"Yeah," said Sam, "I'll glad I got to met ya."

Rukia smiled.

"I'll remember you," she said.

"Yeah me too," Sam replied with a smile.

Joseph walked toward them.

"We're ready," he said.

"Okay, I'll be there," Sam replied.

He walked away not before stopping at Rukia's side.

"Thank you for being a friend to her," he said.

"She had a tough life as a kid, she had no friends growing up but now she's making so many and I'm glad you are one of them."

"I'm the lucky one," said Rukia, "she saved my life and then Ichigo. I'm indebted to her."

Joseph smirked and walked away.

Sam turned to Ichigo as Renji brought him over.

"Thanks for saving me," he asked.

"Hey don't worry about it," she said, "We're a lot like you and I. besides your Rukia's friend and that makes you my friend too carrot-top."

"Stop calling me carrot-top," he said.

"What about spiky?'

Renji laughed.

"Carrot-top is fine," Ichigo groaned.

Jackal held up the heart and a blue portal opened.

"So, you're a wizard," said Ukitake, "I guess that means you know magic."

"Yeah," said Jackal, "Joseph, Sam time to go."

Jackal went through the portal first.

Joseph followed behind him.

Sam turned to Rukia and Ichigo.

"Thank you Sam," said Rukia.

"I should be thanking you, Rukia," she replied.

"Bye carrot-top," she called.

"Stop calling me that," Ichigo barked.

Rukia and Renji laughed.

Sam smiled.

Joseph appeared and grabbed her shoulder.

"Come on idiot," he said pulling her in.

"Hey!"

Rukia watched as the portal closed behind them.

Sam fell onto a tree branch.

"That freakin' hurt," she yowled.

"You made it back okay," said a voice.

Sam looked down and saw Lappy, Jessie, Jimmy, Alex, Green, Rosa and Kevin all waiting for them.

"Hey guys," she said with a smile.

Joseph and Jackal jumped down from the tree.

Sam followed behind them.

Rukia was sitting in the Kurosaki household.

"There you are," said Ichigo walking toward her.

"You thinking about Sam?" he asked.

"I'm wondering if she made it back okay," she replied.

"I wouldn't worry about it," he said, "that kid is tough"

"Ichigo, you do realize she's 1304 years old, right?"

"Really?! Damn that makes an old lady."

Rukia smiled.

"It's a good thing she didn't hear that or otherwise you would end up like Kon."

"Oh yeah I was wondering what happened to him," said Ichigo.

Rukia leaned back in her chair.

"Rukia," he said.

She looked at her.

"Everyone said that her and I are a lot like, is that true?"

"Yeah, its true."

Ichigo looked at her down lips.

"Rukia," he said.

She looked at him.

He leaned forward and kissed her lips.

Her eyes widened but then leaned into the kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss.

The end (or is it)?


End file.
